


Detritus

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [225]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs misses Tony.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musichick2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/13/1999 for the word [detritus](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/12/13/detritus).
> 
> detritus  
> Loose material that is worn away from rocks.  
> Hence, any fragments separated from the body to which they belonged;any product of disintegration; debris.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> This is for musichick2004 who introduced me to the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ. This is for their special challenge 001. Pairings.

# 

Detritus

Gibbs had gotten used to writing letters as a marine. It was the only communication method he had with Shannon and Kelly. He’d never expected to be on the other side, where he was the one at home writing to the one who was away. 

As he stared at the detritus on the edge of the Anacostia River, he started composing the letter in his head. “Dear Tony, 

The toothpick is pissing me off. He won’t bring you back. Things are crazy here. I have 3 completely new team members. None of them work half as well as it did when it was just the two of us.

Gibbs”

He shook his head. No, that wouldn’t work. Tony needed to know he was missed personally not just for work. “Tony,

I miss you. The steps are lonely without you. Work isn’t the same. Vance dumped a whole new team on me and none of them work half as well as you and I did just the two of us.

Hope you can come home soon.

Gibbs

P.S. Toothpick still refuses to bring you home, but I won’t give up. I’ll join you on the ship if I have to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
